Ni por todos los Snorkacks del mundo
by farytale
Summary: Luna y Snape no eran una pareja probable pero tras la victoria del Lord sobre Harry cuando Naginni le atrapa en Godric s Hollow el  mundo mágico va cambiando y las circunstancias les hacen tener que conocerse mejor


**Summary**: Luna y Snape no eran una pareja probable pero tras la victoria del Lord sobre Harry cuando Naginni le atrapa en Godric´s Hollow el mundo mágico va cambiando y las circunstancias les hacen tener que conocerse mejor. Quizá la inocencia de Luna sea un alivio para un hombre acostumbrado a ver lo peor de las personas.

Compromisos Sociales.

Un hombre de rostro cetrino y nariz protuberante se encontraba sentado en un sillón orejero frente a un lánguido fuego que amenazaba con apagarse, privando así de toda luz a la amplia y vacía estancia. El hombre se llevó un vaso a los labios haciendo tintinear los hielos de su interior rompiendo el silencio que parecía cubrir la habitación que tenía aspecto de ser recientemente ocupada, pues unas pocas cajas se amontonaban en las esquinas y el sillón ocupado era el único mueble en la sala de altos techos y lo que parecían grandes ventanales cegados por tablas mal puestas que dejaban filtrarse los tenues rayos de la luna.

Todo desde la chimenea marmolea a las grandes puertas de gruesa madera pasando por las intrincadas molduras del techo daban el aspecto de antiguo esplendor a la estancia, casi se podía intuir en antiguo orgullo de la lámpara de cristal precariamente sujeta a techo y llena de sucias telarañas, casi se podía sentir la magnificencia del sol entrando por los ventanales e iluminado a una multitud de invitados en un domingo por la mañana, pero ahora, como una joya que pierde su lustre el lugar parecía apagado.

De repente un hecho sorprendente tuvo lugar, las llamas se reavivaron hasta ocupar por completo en hueco de la chimenea y se tornaron de un verde esmeralda, aunque estos hechos no causaron en el hombre sentado en frente más que una leve corrección en su postura pues se sentó más erguido y abandonó el vaso en uno de sus reposabrazos. Tampoco pareció impresionarle en lo mínimo que un hombre adulto de platinados cabellos saliera del fuego sacudiéndose las cenizas de su elegante indumentaria mientras el fuego volvía a la normalidad. El hombre recién llegado miró alrededor mientras seguía quitándose las motas de suciedad de los hombros con una expresión de puro desdén.

-Podrías adecentar el lugar Severus- dijo el hombre sin ocultar su desaprobación.

-Si no te auto invitaras a casas ajenas no te encontrarías con cosas que pudieran afectar a tu tierna sensibilidad Lucius- repuso impasible el hombre, que había vuelto a tomar en su mano el vaso.

El hombre rubio ignoro la pulla y con un ademan señalo la bebida -¿No me vas a invitar a una?

-Por dios ¿Dónde están mis modales?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba una fina vara de sus negros ropajes y con una floritura hacía aparecer una silla a su izquierda mientras que apuntando a una de las cajas abiertas una botella medio llena de una bebida ambarina y otro vaso volaron hasta el hombre de lacios y negros cabellos que sirvió una buena cantidad en el vaso de su invitado, que una vez sentado se estaba quitando los guantes de cuero negro con parsimonia.

-Por el señor tenebroso- dijo Snape y ambos alzaron su vaso en señal de brindis. –bueno Lucius no es que no aprecie tu inestimable compañía pero supongo que tienes algún motivo más que criticar la decoración de mi casa para venir a estas horas.

-Bueno Severus la verdad si esperas alguna noticia interesante te voy a decepcionar, simplemente me preocupaba tu salud mental pues desde que empezó el verano y dejaste el colegio no has hecho acto de presencia en ninguna reunión social- Snape abrió la boca para replicar pero Malfoy se lo impidió- Sin escusas Severus las reuniones del Lord no cuentan. Se han celebrado innumerables fiestas y bailes en mi casa y no has tenido la decencia de dejarte ver siquiera. Ya sé que no te gusta hacer mucha vida social- añadió con un ademan como quitándole importancia al hecho- pero aun así deberías tratar más con la sociedad civilizada, si no, ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a una sangre limpia respetable?-Snape alzó una ceja- Ya sabes que el señor tenebroso está muy interesado en que la población mágica del país procree Severus y personalmente creo que una bonita y joven esposa es lo que necesitas para curarte ese carácter tuyo.- Concluyó Malfoy con cierta petulancia.

-Lucius aunque me enternece tu preocupación por mi bienestar-dijo Snape con sorna –Me temo que lo último que necesito es a una yegua de crianza a la que dejar embarazada.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que te cases mañana! Solo quiero que te pases de vez en cuando por una de las fiestas, Narcisa conoce a un grupo de muchachas de buena familia bonitas y obedientes que no te darían ningún problema- le trató de persuadir Malfoy

-Me lo pensaré- gruñó Snape aunque era obvio que solo quería deshacerse de su invitado cuanto antes.

-Mira Severus- dijo Malfoy que había captado la evasiva de su interlocutor-Si vas a la fiesta de este viernes noche en mi casa dejare que te hundas en tu soledad hasta convertirte en un ermitaño, pero si no vas te aseguro que hare desfilar por tu casa a todas las jóvenes casaderas de Inglaterra- Le amenazó con el rostro serio.

-¡Muy bien!- cedió cansado Snape- Iré a tu maldita fiesta pero como me vuelvas a fastidiar con lo mismo te maldeciré- dijo con una expresión francamente peligrosa.

-Esplendido- dijo Malfoy mientras se incorporaba- Te espero en la Mansión Malfoy a las nueve en punto, no te retrases.

Y con las mismas tiró unos polvos al fuego y desapareció entre el fuego esmeralda dejando a Severus Snape enfurruñado ante la perspectiva de tener que bailar con un montón de mocosas de ojos vacunos.

A pesar de sus quejas y a pesar de lo que su instinto le aconsejaba Severus Snape se presentó puntualmente el viernes siguiente a la conversación con el señor Malfoy en la casa de la familia de este, para asistir sin lugar a dudas a una aburrida fiesta de sociedad ni mejor ni peor que el resto a las que había asistido pero con un poco de suerte la ultima a la que asistiría en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Tras dejar la capa a un solicito elfo Snape entró en el salón de baile que estaba repleto de gente pero en seguida observó que la cosa era peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Ahí reunidas y embutidas en túnicas de gala estaban todas las alumnas sangre limpia que había tenido los últimos cinco años. Micent Bulltrode atacaba unos canapés encorsetada en una túnica color añil que amenazaba con estallar mientras que Pansy Parkinson coqueteaba descaradamente con Travers, que además de ser un patán tenia edad haberla concebido a los treinta. Sintió cierta vergüenza por las antiguas alumnas de su casa, ya que las que habían sido de Gryffindor habían hecho trinchera al lado de una columna de alabastro y parecían mucho más dignas y elegantes charlando entre ellas y ocasionalmente con algún invitado, generalmente chicas de otras casas, incluso la chica Weasley expiraba cierto orgullo hablando con la loca de Lovegood dándole la espalda a unos vejestorios que se dedicaban a contemplarlas y a murmurar entre ellos.

Por mucha decoración, cisnes de hielo y champaña por muchos ademanes afectados y rancio protocolo y con todo el trabajo de Narcissa Malfoy por hacer de su fiesta algo distinguido, toda esa parafernalia no podía cubrir que tras el tul el raso y los delicados gestos se hallaban ante un patético mercado de carne.

Snape suspiró y se acercó como correspondía a saludar a los anfitriones que estaban de pie charlando con otro invitado.

-Narcissa Lucius- dijo secundando cada nombre con una ligera cabezada.

-Severus me alegro de verte- respondió cordialmente Narcissa.

-Una fiesta encantadora se ve tu mano detrás de ella Narcissa- La señora Malfoy agradeció sus palabras con una breve sonrisa.

-Si una fiesta encantadora Severus y estaba casi seguro de que te la perderías- dijo Malfoy sonriendo con mas sinceridad que su esposa a Snape.

-¿Perderme una fiesta con tan ilustre compañía? Jamás- replicó Snape con cierto sarcasmo.

Lucius ignoró el comentario y dirigiéndose a su esposa preguntó- ¿Presentas a Severus a algunas de tus invitadas querida?-Narcissa con el gesto imperturbable asintió

-¿Me acompañas Severus?- Preguntó Narcissa y Snape le ofreció el brazo y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente parándose ocasionalmente para que Narcissa recibiera los corteses halagos de los invitados.

Vagaron durante un rato cogidos del brazo entre los invitados hasta llegar a un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente y Snape pudo ver con desagrado que le esperaba una noche tediosa de charla intranscendental con en su mayoría antiguas alumnas de su casa e incluso alguna que otra que aún asistía al colegio.

Narcissa como buena anfitriona hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y se disculpó ya que tenía que atender a otros invitados y Snape no pudo menos que entregarse a una conversación insustancial con un montón de jovencitas insustanciales.

Luna Lovegood había salido a tomar el aire a una de las pequeñas terrazas del salón de baile y abstraída contemplaba el cielo estrellado en el que se dibujaban figuras imposibles que narraban sus propias historias. A Luna no le gustaba el calor opresivo de la estancia ni la aburrida charla de la mayoría de la gente invitada. Se suponía que la invitación a una velada en casa de los Malfoy era un honor y por eso, para no desairar a los Malfoy, su padre había considerado prudente que al menos ella asistiera ya que en los tiempos que corrían no era recomendable eludir compromisos sociales de los sangre pura, pues era fácil ser acusado después de traidor a la sangre y pasar una temporada en Azcabán en el mejor de los casos.

A Luna no le gustaban esas fiestas tan rígidas en las que ni siquiera podía disfrutar del baile ya que este se desarrollaba bajo formas estrictas y aburridas, lo que era una pena porque a Luna le encantaba bailar… Pero al menos había un cielo inusualmente hermoso esa noche y los cuidados jardines a la luz de la luna casi parecían desprender magia y misterio, seguramente habría narggles entre las hojas de los arbustos pensaba Luna mientras se apoyaba con languidez contra la barandilla de forja negra con aire soñador.

Snape se disculpó y se dirigió al balcón más cercano para tomar el aire que estaba abierto para que se ventilara el salón pero unas pavorosas cortinas lo dotaban de cierta privacidad, justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo Snape, que tras una hora y media escuchando como las crías que le habían endilgado hablaban de cotilleos y moda estaba a un rumor más de auto maldecirse y acabar con una noche horrible. Snape entró en el balconcito y suspiró mientras se dejaba caer contra una de las paredes y se pasaba los largos dedos por la frente intentando relajarse un poco ahora que estaba solo.

Y en eso estaba cuando el agitamiento de las hojas de la planta que estaba en una esquina le puso en guardia y repentinamente tenso sacó su varita mientras se acercaba hasta el foco del ruido. Con cuidado apartó suavemente las hojas con la mano sin dejar de apuntar con la varita y descubrió una larga y ligeramente desarreglada cabellera rubia tras la maleza cuya propietaria se giró al sentir una presencia a su espalda. Fue así que Severus Snape director de Hogwarts se encontró apuntando con su varita a la cara de perpetua sorpresa de Luna Lovegood mientas a sus espaldas la población sangre pura de gran Bretaña bailaban y charlaban regocijándose en lo noble de su linaje.

N/A: Hola espero que encontréis el fic entretenido de leer y no demasiado mal escrito, se aceptan críticas constructivas aunque advierto que soy leísta y laísta y que es inevitable que se me cuele algún pronombre mal puesto.

Me encantaría que me enviarais un reviewn para no sentir que escribo para mi misma jaja


End file.
